


Sugartooth

by PrincessWinchester13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, M/M, Someone dies, brief Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Freeform, gabriel/sam winchester is not endgame, loosely based on a song, more tags to be added along the way, towards the end someone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWinchester13/pseuds/PrincessWinchester13
Summary: Gabriel comes into Sam Winchester's life sophomore year of high school.  Sam doesn't realize how much one person could affect someone's life, and is he really prepared for it?
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Sugartooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Sam/Gabe (although that is NOT endgame, it will happen) so I hope it's okay! I haven't finished this yet so you'll get a little bit here and there and I'll update tags as I go along. Just remember there IS a death that happens although that's all I'm saying for now because I'm not going to spoil it (yet).
> 
> Enjoy!

The door slamming from downstairs awoke Sam a half hour before his alarm was supposed to go off. Groaning, he rolled over to bury his head under his pillow as he heard his brother, Dean, yelling to his fiance from their front porch. The words were inaudible, but Sam assumed Dean was talking to his boyfriend, Castiel.

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak met in eighth grade and after Dean’s initial trepidation of the strange boy, they became best friends. Dean liked to tell Sam how he stood up to a lot of bullies for Castiel, but Sam had it on good authority that Castiel beat up one of the bullies that liked to tease them both and really had it in for Dean. After that point, the bullying stopped and everyone knew to not mess with Castiel or Dean. They all knew Castiel wouldn’t stick up for himself but if anyone did anything to Dean, they would have to deal with Castiel’s wrath.

Their friendship was long lasting well into High School, but junior year they became more than friends. Sam wasn’t sure who initiated it, but not much changed, other than the obscene noises that permeated through the very thin walls in their house. And with Sam and Dean’s mother dead (she passed away when Sam was only six months old in a house fire) and father mostly out of the picture (the bills were paid but he was never home), Castiel practically lived with them once the two became an item. Not leaving Sam too many nights of comfortable uninterrupted sleep. 

Although their small midwest town seemed pretty closed minded most of the time, there were very few comments on their sexuality. According to Dean, he was Cas-sexual and anyone who saw them together never doubted that. They were homecoming king and king and voted cutest couple for their senior superlatives. 

Dean and Castiel (or as Dean calls him, Cas, for short) graduated from High School two years ago. Dad never showed up for graduation, but their Uncle Bobby and Castiel’s mother were there to support the two boys. It was assumed, with his good grades and being valedictorian, that Castiel would attend an Ivy League school or one of the top tiered schools in the country. However, Castiel surprised Dean that fall when he packed up the things he had leftover at his mother’s house and moved into Dean’s room. Apparently Castiel had decided to go to a local university to be closer to Dean. When Dean found out he was torn between being livid and being a slobbering mess. Sam heard the arguments but also heard the crying mess part every night for a good week. 

Dean proposed that Christmas.

Dean had started working at Uncle Bobby’s car shop the summer after he graduated High School after a three week road trip with Cas across the states. Sam enjoyed his stay at Uncle Bobby’s house but was glad the two of them decided to return and not run off together to leave Sam behind. 

Sam’s sophomore year started two weeks ago and waking up to this ruckus was the icing on the cake. He hoped that Dean and Cas weren’t fighting, however less frequently that happened, when it did happen it was a full blown, end of the world disaster. Sam heaved himself out of bed and headed downstairs where he found Dean cooking breakfast in his work jumper whistling. So no fight then. Hallelujah. 

“What was all of that noise before? Where’d Cas go?” Sam grumbled as he padded into the kitchen.

Dean barely turned his head when he heard Sam, “Well good morning to you too, princess.” After he finished flipping the bacon he continued, “He got a phone call this morning from his mom about his cousin so he wanted to go over there before class. He almost forgot his bag so I was just making sure he had it before he left.” Dean placed a plate of fresh french toast and bacon in front of Sam and then moved to a spot at the table for himself.

Sam dug into the food before he stopped in thought, “I didn’t know Cas had any cousins.”

Dean nodded with his mouth full and then let out a sly smirk “There’s a lot of things about Cas that you don’t know.”

“Ew. Dude. Gross.” Sam gave Dean one of his best bitch faces when he glared at Dean and continued eating his food.

After breakfast Sam took a shower and Dean dropped him off at school on his way to the shop. Sam enjoyed his time at school. He wasn’t the most popular person but was in honors classes and played baseball which earned him two solid groups of friends. 

His best friend, Kevin Tran, always motivated Sam to work harder and be better. Kevin was also the first one to tell Sam that he would make a great lawyer and that he would help him concentrate more on that field if Sam wanted to pursue that career. When Sam decided that being a lawyer and helping people have a voice of their own would be the best life path, Kevin joined debate club with him and helped with planning volunteer hours and potential internships for when they were seniors. He was on the right track. Currently Sam had three schools in mind for college, and was leaning towards Stanford. He was worried to tell Dean about the far move, but as long as Castiel was there for his brother, Sam knew Dean would be in good hands.

Sam’s other close friend was from the baseball team. Garth Fitzgerald IV was an acquired taste. He was surprisingly great at baseball, but you wouldn’t know it from looking at him. He was an awkward lanky dude who always saw the best in people and things. Kevin claimed it was from one too many hits in the head from baseballs, but Sam was sure it was just in Garth’s nature to be his chipper, happy self. Garth and Kevin got along pretty well. They weren’t best friends but it was good enough for Sam.

Sam’s day consisted of the usual class routine, and it being a Tuesday, he had debate club after school with Kevin. Kevin’s mom gave Sam a ride home after school knowing that Sam’s brother worked long hours to be able to provide for them. By the time Sam got home he was surprised that Castiel wasn’t even home yet. It was still early enough that Sam was able to get all of his homework done and prep some more for their practice debates they would be having bi-weekly for debate club. In the spring they would start to compete against other schools with debate clubs in the state and Sam was excited to be able to learn some other techniques from watching other high schoolers with the same passion he had.

By the time Sam was done with homework, he could hear Dean driving down the road and into their driveway in his ‘67 Chevy Impala. You could hear it’s engine from a mile away and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved that car, so much so that he named her baby and had an unhealthy relationship with the inanimate object. Cas found it endearing. Sam found Cas’s endearment nauseating. 

“Cas ain’t home yet?” Dean called through the house as he walked in, taking off his boots and unbuttoning his jumper. He came to a stop in front of Sam in the dining room table where Sam was packing up his books and homework.

“Nope. Haven’t seen him since Mrs. Tran dropped me off after debate club.”

“Hm.” Dean’s eyes looked up momentarily, probably wondering if he had forgotten something Cas told him he had to do after classes. As he decidedly came to no apparent conclusion he turned to walk upstairs to shower, “Alright, well, I’ll start dinner after I shower.” Sam noticed that Dean dug his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and started typing away while he headed upstairs. 

Sam started watching TV while Dean showered and continued watching even when Dean came down to cook dinner, enthralled on a documentary of the Roman Empire. Sam barely noticed when Castiel came in taking off his coat and headed into the kitchen to talk to Dean. After a little while Castiel walked into the living room to gather Sam for dinner. Sam turned off the TV and followed him in to eat. 

After a few minutes into eating dinner, Castiel broke the silence with his gruff timbre, “Sam, my cousin will be attending your High School starting the end of this week. If you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye out for him and maybe inviting him to ‘hang’ with you and your friends-”

“Cas, no one says ‘hang’ anymore.” Dean chuckled.

Cas rolled his eyes affectionately at Dean and continued back to Sam, “He doesn’t know anyone from this area or state and it would be a big burden off of my mind and my mother’s mind if you wouldn’t mind facilitating his assimilation into the High School populace.” 

Dean chuckled as Sam smiled at Castiel’s, often robotic, word choice, “Of course Cas, I’d be glad to. Just tell him to find me when he gets there. Will he be in any honors classes?”

Castiel fidgeted in his seat as he glanced quickly to Dean and then back to Sam, “Um, well, I’m not sure. They’ll probably have to test him before placing him.”

Sam found this odd, “Oh, well if he was in honors classes beforehand I would assume that they would just place him into these honors classes. It can’t be that much of a difference.”

Castiel glanced back to Dean who furrowed his eyebrows at his fiance trying to figure out why Castiel was suddenly so uneasy in his answers. Castiel raised his eyebrows to Dean and stated simply “He was homeschooled.” Sam didn’t find that answer to be too odd but apparently it was some sort of code or secret language that only Castiel and Dean knew as Dean’s eyes slightly widened as he mouthed “oooh”. Sam didn’t want to intrude on personal information so he kept his mouth shut as he chewed more food. 

Castiel and Dean both turned to Sam who swallowed his food before continuing, “Well, that’s fine, either way I’ll be there so he can definitely find us.”

As he let out a sigh of relief Castiel thanked Sam. 

“Oh, his name is Gabriel. Gabriel Shurley. Just so you know beforehand.” Castiel continued onto his food.

Sam nodded and listened as Dean went on to tell Cas a story about some lady they knew from High School named Meg who came into the shop that day. 

That was the first time Sam heard about Gabriel Shurley.


End file.
